Various types of novelty items have been developed, generally with a view towards providing toys or game devices. In this connection, one is quite familiar with viewers which display prism patterns, optical-illusion type devices and the like. Generally, such devices employ various forces of nature as the same interact and coact with given material to produce an illusory effect. In most instances, such devices or games have had little application beyond that of either games or toys.
The present invention concerns itself with the employment of a method for causing the continuous twisting, turning, and actual motion of a fibrous material when freely positioned atop a permeable membrane which is provided with a source of gas vapors to contact and permeate through the membrane and coact with the fibrous material. It has been determined after extensive testing that the principals employed and involved in connection with the method of the present invention relate to the physical characteristics of the material and the development of a new result achieved thereby. In addition, it is contemplated that the method of the present invention has applications which are far broader than that of toys or games in that it is contemplated that the method could potentially result in far reaching developments having a beneficial impact upon various aspects of transportation, construction, as well as energy production.
It is further to be noted that the method as will be described hereinafter involves the application of physical principles as the same relate to interaction with particular types of material to cause motion of a fibrous material, and that the result achieved thereby is clearly not of an illusory nature. In point of fact, the motion which is achieved is actually occurring and will continue to occur on a continuous basis concomitant with the provision of vapors through the permeable membrane. Within the framework of the present invention, it is intended that the method as described herein has immediate application as a toy or a game device from the standpoint of providing a device which has a fascination level to it and hence, has a commercial application in that sense initially. However, as has been indicated above, other far reaching applications of the method are clearly contemplated by the present invention and such further applications will become more clear upon a more definitive explanation of the invention herein.